If Only
by ADDIrocks
Summary: Maybe a oneshot haven't decided yet about a wish Addison makes.


**This is a oneshot story about Addison and a wish she makes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or having anything to do with the characters or GA**

**If Only**

Addison stood on the ferry looking out across the water. The wind blew through her hair whipping the red locks around her face. She looked down at the platinum bands, the weight heavy in her hand. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. Almost twelve years of her life. If only she had one wish it would be to go back in time and correct the biggest mistake she had made in her life. She looked back down at the rings a single tear dropping on them; she looked out across the water again and threw the rings into the water making a wish as she did. She wished she could go back in time and fix the biggest mistake of her life. If only she had taken it on faith and followed her heart. If only she had tried harder she wouldn't be standing here right now. She knew she would be happy. She bowed her head letting the tears fall down her cheeks, mourning the biggest mistake of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek Shepherd grinned after the petite blonde rushing up the stairs. He shook his head as he finished dressing then quickly exited the house. Meredith might be a one night stand, but there was something about the woman.

Derek sat behind the wheel of his SUV then blew out his breath as he thought about his wife. He caught her in his bed with another man, that man was someone he considered to be one of his best friends. He shook his head; he didn't want to think about them. He was in Seattle to make a new start. He quickly started his SUV and backed out of the driveway. This was his new start, the events of the past week rushed through his mind as he drove. After finding his wife in bed with another man Derek made one stop before he left New York; he paid a visit to his attorney asking him to draw up divorce papers. He asked his attorney to give his wife all the property and split everything else fifty-fifty, he just wanted out of the marriage. He told him to forward the divorce papers to SeattleGraceHospital when they were complete.

Derek pulled into his parking space. This would be his first official day at SeattleGraceHospital. His mentor had been trying for years to get him to work for him at Seattle Grace, but his wife had been vehemently against the move. She was a New Yorker through and through, to her Seattle was a wilderness and she wanted nothing to do with it.

Derek whistled as he walked through the doors of SeattleGraceHospital with a bounce in his step. He smiled taking in his surroundings; he knew he was going to like it here. He already felt like a heavy weight has been lifted from him. This was the new start he needed. He couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face as he made his way to Richard's office.

Richard's secretary showed him into the office. His mentor was waiting for him. "Derek," Richard said with a huge smile on his face and reached out to shake the younger man's hand. "It's about time I get you to move here."

Derek plopped down in the chair in front of Richard's desk, "Well I needed the change."

Richard furrowed his brow in concern, "I'm sorry your marriage didn't work out Derek."

Derek shrugged, "Things were wrong for a longtime. We should have divorced a longtime ago." Derek grinned at his mentor, "Hell we probably never should have gotten married."

"So are you ready to be shown around the hospital?" Richard relaxed and smiled at the younger man.

"Absolutely, are you going to show me around?"

"No loser we are."

Derek whipped around in his chair quickly rising to his feet crossing the room. The other perk to moving to Seattle, he was going to be able to work with his best friends again. They had moved to Seattle years before, "Addison," he said the smile on his face growing as he pulled her into a hug, and then turned to his life long best friend pulling him into a hug too, "Mark."

"You ready for the grand tour?" Addison asked.

"Lead on." He smiled on after the couple as they left the office ahead of him. How did his best friend get so lucky? Mark and Addison had just celebrated their twelfth anniversary. Derek grinned to himself as he remembered when Mark and he had met Addison. They both wanted to date her. Derek played up being the good guy hoping to win her over, but in the end she chose Mark. Derek laughed to himself when he remembered what a reputation Mark had in those days. It was common knowledge to all that Mark was a player and never in his life was able to commit to one woman. Addison changed all that. They were one of those disgustingly happily married couples with the 2.5 kids.

Derek quickly caught up with his friends putting his arm around Addison, "So, when is number three due?"

"Just over four months to go and before you ask, no we do not know yet if it is a boy or girl." She smiled at Derek as she gently rubbed the swell of her belly, "We want to be surprised."

Derek sighed and gave Addison a wicked grin, "You do realize you made the wrong choice, you should have married me."

Mark gave Derek a friendly shove, "Hey back off friend and take your hands off my wife." Mark pulled the redhead possessively to his side resting his hand on her belly. "You had your chance and blew it." He leaned in giving his wife a gentle kiss on the lips.

Derek smiled on at his friends. They knew how to make it all work. A happy marriage, two amazing sons with a third child on the way, Mark was a top pediatric surgeon and Addison was a top neonatal surgeon in the country. Derek always thought Addison should have broaden her field and do a fellowship in obstetrics and gynecology, but Addison insisted that was what she loved most about neonatology, it was a very focused field, and she liked it that way; it gave her more time to devout to her family. Yes, Derek was jealous of Mark he had the life Derek wanted, if only. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed. I haven't decided whether or not to continue this or not. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
